Wedding Chains
by Psychic101
Summary: On the day of their wedding Shawn and Juliet are abducted by a group of men claiming to be working for Yang. However, as everyone knows Yang is dead. While the SBPD races to find the couple Shawn and Juliet struggle for their freedom and their future. Rated T for language and whump.


This story takes place after the musical but is different from the finale. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Looking around the church Henry Spencer wasn't surprised to find all the pews filled with eager guests waiting for the ceremony to start. His son had always been a people person, easily making friends and brightening up everyone's day. His soon-to-be daughter in-law also had the same gift, a bubbly personality which people were drawn to. Shawn and Juliet had sent out a couple hundred invitations mostly just trying to be polite and not wanting to leave anyone out. They were shocked when more than two-thirds of the invited guests RSVP'd with a plus one. Shawn and Henry had spent days trying to find a new location which could house the large number of guests, and with a substantial deposit they'd rented a church.

"Are we almost ready?" Maryanne asked Henry as she peered down the hall.

"I believe so." Henry nodded.

"I'll go and tell the boys to get in their places, get ready with the music!" Maryanne hissed into her earpiece.

Henry took a deep breath and quickly walked down the rows and joined his ex-wife in the front. Maddie smiled and gently took his head, neither of them thought this day would actually come. They'd hope their son would get married of course but Shawn had avoided one serious commitment after another. Until Juliet of course. Shawn had fallen head over heels for her, and today they would finally get married.

"It's starting!" Maddie gushed as the side door opened and the groomsmen stepped out. Burton Guster, Carlton Lassiter, and Woody Strode walked in and stood at the front of the room. "Wait, where's Shawn?" Maddie asked not seeing their son. Henry frowned when he saw Gus look around nervously.

"You said he would meet us out here." Carlton whispered to Gus.

"He said he would!" Gus placed his hands in his pockets and began to bite his lip.

"If that simpleton stands my partner up I swear to God I'll-!" Carlton began but was stopped by Gus.

"He would never miss this! He loves Juliet."

"Then where is he?"

Henry stood from the pew and approached the three men, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"In the dressing room a few minutes ago." Gus said.

"He's probably just fixing his hair, I'll get him." Henry disappeared down the same door the three men had come from and headed towards the dressing room. Of all things to be obsessed with on his wedding day… God help that kid. Henry knocked on the door. "Shawn, you're supposed to be at the altar." Henry waited for a reply.

"Shawn?" He knocked again. When no one answered he tried to turn the knob but found it locked. "What in the hell-?" He put all his weight on his shoulder and managed to force open the old door.

The first thing Henry noticed was that the room was a mess, and his son was a slob. He hoped Juliet would be able to turn that quality around. The second thing he noticed was that his son wasn't actually in the room. "Shawn!" Henry yelled moving around.

"Is he here?" Maddie asked coming into the room.

"It's empty." Henry told her.

"He wouldn't leave." Maddie said immediately, "It took him years to get her, he wouldn't leave."

"I know Maddie, I know." Henry sighed, "Maybe Juliet knows where he is." They left the room and began to walk down the opposite way when they were stopped by Maryanne.

"I can't find Juliet!" She screeched.

"Shawn's missing too." Maddie looked to the side and Carlton entered from the church's main room.

"What do you mean Spencer is missing too?" He asked looking around.

"Shawn and Juliet are gone. Shawn's not in his dressing room and apparently neither is Juliet." Henry explained.

"They're gone?" Gus appeared behind Carlton.

"I'm not doing this again," Henry snapped at Gus.

"What did the room look like?" Carlton asked.

"It was a mess but Shawn's a giant slob. What about Juliet's?" Henry turned to Maryanne.

She shook her head, "Clothes everywhere but that's where all the girls got ready."

"Good, everyone is here." Karen Vick said walking towards them with a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that?" Henry pointed to the paper.

"McNab found this note outside. It appears the Mister Spencer and Detective O'Hara have been abducted." She handed the paper to Henry who began to read it.

"If you wish to see the bride and groom alive again you'll wait for my further instructions." Henry looked at Maddie as she gripped his arm, "It's signed Yang."

"Yang is dead." Maddie said.

"I want this entire place on lock down." Karen said.

Pain was the first thing he felt when he came back to consciousness. His head ached and his leg was killing him. What the hell happened? Shawn opened his eyes and found himself in a giant cage. Looking around the room he could tell he was in some sort of basement. He moved to get into a better position and yelped when a sharp pain came from his leg.

"Shawn?" Juliet's frantic voice came from somewhere behind him.

"Jules?" He replied back his words sluggish.

"Thank God you're awake. You've been out for a while."

Shawn tried to turn to see her but found himself immobile, "Why can't I move?"

"You're handcuffed to the bars on your side, but I'm right here." Shawn felt Juliet's hand touch his.

"This isn't where I was supposed to be handcuffed on our wedding day." He rested his head on the bars behind him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She inched closer to him. "What do you remember?"

"Uh…" He took a breath. "I was in the dressing room and the priest came in saying he wanted to talk to me before the wedding. We stepped outside… then it goes blank."

"He wasn't a priest Shawn. He and a couple other guys jumped you as soon you were outside, they beat you pretty bad." She gripped his hand. "They told me they had you and if I wanted you to live I had to come quietly. You were unconscious."

"Did they hurt you? I swear if they hurt you-" Shawn opened his eyes.

"No, they didn't hurt me. They just hurt you." Juliet told him before his mind could start to wander.

"What happened to my leg?" The light in the room was dim but Shawn could tell his black pant leg was covered in blood. "Juliet," He nudged her when she didn't tell him.

"They snapped it," She said quietly. "Didn't want you running away."

"I guess my reputation as an escape artist precedes me." Shawn carefully shifted his injured leg and hissed at the pain.

"Shawn don't move it." Juliet told him. Shawn almost sighed in relief when he felt a gentle hand caress his neck.

"Wait, you're not tied up?" Shawn moved his head trying to glance back.

"Leg shackles," Juliet shook her legs which were attached to the bars of her own cage. "They used the handcuffs on you. I guess they think you're more of a threat." With careful maneuvering Shawn was able to move himself into a position where he was finally able to see her. He rested on the bars behind him with his hands cuffed to his right side.

"Your dress is beautiful." Shawn gave her a small smile. Juliet was still completely outfitted in her wedding attire, dress and veil. "You're beautiful."

Juliet leaned her head on the bars close to Shawn, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Mmm." Shawn closed his eyes.

"No, no, no. You can't sleep. You probably have a concussion. Open up Shawn," Juliet quickly said.

"Let him die, less work for us." A man said entering the room from a corner.

"If he dies, I'll kill you myself." Juliet snapped at him.

"Whoa! We've got a feisty one." The man hooked his thumbs in his belt buckle. His black hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black collared shirt.

"Priest…" Shawn whispered.

"Except I'm not actually a priest, you fell for that one pretty easily. And they said you were supposed to be sharp." The man laughed pulling a metal fold up chair from the wall and sat in it.

"Who said? Who are you working for?" Juliet questioned him looking from the man to Shawn.

"That's none of your business girlie. Just know they want your hubby here, dead or alive. Oh but wait. He's not actually your hubby, you're not married." The man smirked and stuck out his legs to stretch.

"Yet!" Juliet glared at the man.

"And just between us three, by alive I mean very loosely alive. He can be an inch away from death and that'll be fine for the people who want him. So no worries princess, I won't kill your man. They might however…" He stood from the metal chair and pushed it roughly against the concrete wall causing a loud clanking noise. Shawn shuttered as the noise aggrieved his head and Juliet watched the man carefully.

"We won't be here long, our friends and family are looking for us. I'm a cop!" She yelled as the man retreated through the door he came in.

"Oh they won't find you." He said smugly. "You better watch your fiancée, he's not looking very good." The man shut the door.

"Shawn," Juliet turned her attention to Shawn. His chin was touching his chest and Juliet was able to gently grab it and turn his head. She took a quick gasp at the amount of blood that rested on his left temple.

"Hurts," Shawn slurred.

"I know, but you have to stay awake. They'll find us. They will."


End file.
